〈脑洞梗〉无法预料的某一天
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 慎入 言金/士金/慎金


# # #

吉尔伽美什是从迷蒙不清的睡梦中醒来的。

晕乎乎地蹙着眉头坐起身，薄薄的被毯跟松垮的和式睡衣从肩部滑落，这才得以看清，身上布满的红痕。

大脑一阵晕眩，这是…难道本王喝醉了酒被哪个杂种给…？

这是哪儿？

他抚了抚额头，终于看清了自己的所在，这是一间干净宽敞的和式部屋，全然陌生的环境，虽然没有什么可疑之处，但还是让此刻浑身乏力的他生出一丝警戒。

吉尔伽美什勉力坐起身来，腰下隐秘的地方隐隐作痛。这让他油然而生一股怒火。该死！是哪个杂碎胆敢在本王失去意识的时候亵渎王的御体！身体几乎没有什么力气，硬撑着从床铺上起身，系好并不合身的松垮垮的睡衣。

总觉得自己似乎忘了什么？至于究竟是什么…他却毫无头绪。

总之，先确认一下现在的状况。拉开卧房的门，走过玄关便是会客厅，看上去就是一栋毫无特色的和式平民建筑。至于大门，果不其然，是锁着的。

"啧！真是麻烦，胆敢将本王锁在这种低劣的地方。"看来那个杂碎是不想活了...手一挥，准备开启武器直接轰了这个破地方…然而，一阵虚脱感迅速袭来，吉尔伽美什差点站都站不稳，没有办法开启王之宝库，怎么会...？

有人对本王的身体动了手脚？或者是…药物？

冷汗不由自主滴了下来，实力无可匹及的英雄王还从未碰上过这种局面。吉尔伽美什这才发现，自己体内竟然连一丁点魔力都没有。

更诡异的是，他已经察觉到自己的身体与之前微妙的不同，不详的预感迫近他的大脑，这样的更接近...人类的身体。没错，没有任何魔力，跟英灵受肉比起来，就是普通人类脆弱平凡的躯体，也就是说，他现在的状态几乎就是个普通人。

在这之前发生了什么？大脑窜出许多凌乱的记忆，却什么都抓不住。

算了，没有头绪的事情就干脆放在一边，不如先看看这个地方有没有什么线索。

先是回到卧房翻看有没有自己的贴身用品，毫无所获，只是桌子上看到了一张便签。

大意是让他醒了之后再好好休息会儿，抽屉里准备了点心，等我回来什么的…啰嗦又没什么用处的叮嘱。

从这个内容倒是看不出什么来，顶多知道这个屋主似乎跟他是熟悉的。至于是个什么情况，还是要等这个杂种回来了。

当务之急…要先把身下的粘腻处理一下。该死的杂种居然就这样把本王留在这里！忍着烦闷跟恶心，吉尔伽美什走进了浴室。

那瞬间，他就觉察到哪里不对了，明明对他来说是陌生的地方，但是这房间的格局他却意外的熟悉，果然，自己的记忆出了点问题么？唔...只能等这里的杂种回来再盘问。

沾着一手的泡沫清洁着自己的身体，双手触摸到身上遍布的红痕，身体的内核里传来一股甘甜的躁动。

"唔…这是…"吉尔伽美什皱起了眉头，这绝对不是自己的身体，自己的身体绝不会这么的…

嗯？莫非…

"砰砰砰—"门外传来的敲门声将吉尔伽美什的思绪打断。

这个宅子的主人回来了吗？正好，本王正想问他。

敲门声有些急促，远远听着像是有人在问"在不在家？"看来是来找这里的主人的，吉尔伽美什不打算理会—王才不乐意给杂碎开门，更何况，他也开不了。

无视吧。虽然这么想着，吉尔伽美什却没有立即转身就走，思虑了一会儿还是往猫眼里看了一眼。

"…言峰？！"

绯红的眼瞳闪过一丝讶异，门外的敲门声并未停止。言峰他跟这里的杂种是什么关系？

"你找谁？"

听到吉尔伽美什的询问后，敲门声反而终止了。这让吉尔伽美什的疑虑更增进了几分，看来这之间的关系没那么简单。

他又看了一眼猫眼，那里已经没有人在了。

言峰走了？吉尔伽美什不禁想着刚才是不是做了错误的决定。

哼，算了，自己不能出去，这些人暂时搁一边吧。这样想着的吉尔伽美什继续回到卧室里躺着，结果还没躺多久，敲门声又传过来，这次比之前更显得急躁。

言峰？他还没走？

吉尔伽美什再次起身走向外屋，猫眼里并不是他熟悉的言峰绮礼，而是个蓝色海带头的小鬼。

"卫宫—！这家伙，可恶！居然不在…"

剑眉紧蹙盯着猫眼里那张令人反感的脸，本就烦躁的情绪被这不知所谓的小鬼推到了极致，身为王者的他不屑于同这种货色计较，更何况他对此时的境地也无能为力。也罢，就当这家伙走运！

放在那儿不管等它自己滚吧。

完全不想拿出所剩不多的力气对门外骚扰他的小鬼呵斥。金发的王者此时只想继续回被褥里窝着，却被门板突然传来的巨响吓了一跳。

木板巨大的撞击声混杂着人类的尖叫声跟求饶声。

是门外那个小鬼？怎么回事？

门板显然被撞得不轻，吉尔伽美什站在几步之遥的地方看着门板颤了颤又经受了一次撞击，打雷一样的响动几乎是带着规律回响在屋内其间掺杂着海带头神经质的惨叫。

"疼...疼啊啊！！！干什么啊你这家伙！救命啊！！！—"

罪该万死的愚民，这般惊扰打算视本王如无物吗？正准备出声呵斥，门突然被弹开，饱经摧残的门板摔在了地板上，随即摔进来的还有那个惊声尖叫的海带头小鬼。

"唔啊啊—"间桐慎二狼狈不堪地趴在过道里。他的身后，一只脚迈了进来。

言峰绮礼。

吉尔伽美什掩下疑虑饶有兴趣地挑了挑眉，"杂种，还真是无礼地开门方式呢。"

言峰并没有答话，一只脚踩过慎二的背脊引来那家伙又一阵狂叫便兀自走到吉尔伽美什身前。

"绮礼？"男人面无表情地贴近着自己，他不确定的又叫了一声。

他能敏锐地察觉到此刻的言峰有什么地方跟平常不一样，却又说不上来。片刻之后只感慨言峰略显粗糙的大手沿着他微敞的浴袍领口摸下去，指腹停留在乳首边的暗红痕迹上用力碾过。

"无理也要有个限度。"不耐的蹙眉，吉尔伽美什下意识瞥了已经从地上爬起来的慎二一眼，随后挪了一步想避开绮礼不对劲的触碰。

他的举动似乎招来了言峰的不满，面上虽看不出什么，深褐色的瞳孔显得一片晦暗。

"呵呵。"低沉的笑声从这个男人的喉咙里发出，"你还真是什么男人的床都能爬…"

吉尔伽美什神色一冷，"杂种，你以为你在对说话？"

一把拍开言峰想继续往下探索的手，打量着眼前带着侵略气息的男人，这个男人跟自己目前是什么样的关系？他无从得知，但是也由不得他如此无礼地对待王。

"怎么了，吉尔伽美什，这么快就翻脸不认人了？"言峰绮礼步步紧逼，盯着吉尔伽美什不放。

"别再任性了，玩够了就跟我回去。"

男人的语气冷静沉稳，听上去如同可靠的家长安抚暴躁的小孩一般。

吉尔伽美什却注意到他眼底积蓄的风暴，渐渐退开。

正想着怎么处理现在的局面。

"彭—"突兀一声闷响从背后传来，言峰维持着逼视吉尔伽美什的状态，应声倒地。

拿着板凳的海带头小鬼喘着粗气，狠狠地踹了地上的言峰两脚。"混蛋！混蛋！混蛋！给我起来继续嚣张啊！居然敢这么对本少爷！去死吧！你这家伙—！"

间桐慎二不停地怒骂，看着地上不省人事的言峰绮礼止不住几分得意地笑出了声。

"哈哈哈！让你知道对本少爷无礼的代价！"

吉尔伽美什垂目看了趴在地上的男人一眼，若不是绮礼太过大意也不会被那个小鬼得逞了。抬起眼睑以一种丝毫不掩饰的厌恶看着间桐慎二。

"滚出去。"

"凭…什么…"慎二闻言停止了对绮礼的攻击，抬头看着眼前的吉尔伽美什。托言峰绮礼的福，他半敞开的浴袍下露出胸前一大片白皙柔软的皮肤。此前，慎二不止一次窥见过吉尔伽美什不经意间弯身的时候自衬衫领口露出的一片白皙，眼下可算是看了个清楚。

"没想到卫宫这家伙还有这癖好…"他咽了咽口水不再理会失去意识的言峰，径自得意地靠近吉尔伽美什，瞳孔促狭扫过粉色的乳首与浴袍下摆露出的长腿。

慎二自顾自地笑了起来，摆出一副风流子弟的架势。"不过也难怪…卫宫士郎的眼光还可以嘛~"蓝色的眼珠子盯着吉尔伽美什骨碌碌地转着。

吉尔伽美什抱着手臂斜睨着这家伙，这等小鬼渣宰不值得王耗费耐心。

"你那是什么眼神，瞧不起本少爷吗？"他的神态让慎二咬牙切齿，他哪点比不上卫宫士郎？

"怎么，吉尔伽美什，卫宫那家伙把你一个人扔在这儿了？"边说着边靠近吉尔伽美什。

后者只是冰冷地瞄了他一眼，猩红锐利的视线让人不寒而栗，这位二世祖少爷发现自己惊惧于对方一个眼神之后顿时勃然大怒，也不管吉尔伽美什愈加阴沉的表情伸手扣住他的肩膀大力摇晃。

"怎么？你倒是说话啊？！"从牙缝里挤出一连串的吼叫声，下一瞬，慎二似乎感觉到了吉尔伽美什柔软皮肤下隐藏的虚弱，顿时停住了动作不怀好意的盯着眼前人越发不对劲的脸色。

确实，有一阵虚弱感侵蚀过吉尔伽美什—他试过开启王财宰了眼前这个找死的渣宰，却没办到，反倒用掉了之前积蓄下的力气。

"啊—"慎二发出一声阴阳怪气的感叹，双手压着吉尔伽美什的肩膀用力推了一下。后者顿时重心不稳跌倒在地，手肘撞上木质地板上发出一声闷响。

"杂种！"

间桐慎二欺身下来，无视那猩红怒意的视线，凑近吉尔伽美什因为喘气而有些苍白的脸颊，衣襟因为他之前用力的揪着而大幅度散开，裸露的白皙肌肤跟点缀其上的红痕，无一不昭示着不久前这具身体上演的激烈春色。

"哈哈哈！真是没想到啊，吉尔伽美什，你居然是被口的那个。"得意忘形地扣住他的肩膀，慎二凑近他的脸颊，他的颈窝，萦绕鼻尖的是沐浴乳清淡的味道，以及，吉尔伽美什身体特有的奢靡馥郁。

虽然自己没那方面的嗜好，不过不得不说，这家伙真是个尤物啊，难怪卫宫那家伙这么宝贝他。

"怎么样，要不要求本少爷放过你啊？！"慎二舔着他的脸颊，得意地大笑。

粘滑温热的舌头扫过面颊，吉尔伽美什满是嫌弃的偏头望向一边，偏偏言峰此时又丝毫没有恢复意识的征兆。

区区杂种根本不值得王多费心思。想到这里，他微微眯上眼睑不再看间桐慎二一眼。

"舒服了吗？"慎二显然会错了意，得意忘形的沿着那片姣好的皮肤一路往下含吻吮吸过喉结，舌头颇有技巧的绕着乳首打转时而含在嘴里吸得啧啧作响。

吉尔伽美什蹙了蹙眉宇似乎轻轻哼了一声，此刻刮在耳廓一阵酥麻，慎二顿时便觉一股热流直灌下体涨得发疼。

"哈啊，你也有反应了啊，本少爷会让你舒服的…"他急不可耐地扯掉吉尔伽美什的腰带，赤裸的肌肤一下子暴露在视野中，完美比例的身体摧残着慎二所剩不多的理智。

他大力拉开吉尔伽美什的双腿，狂热的目光舔噬着他的隐秘肌肤。

"你还真是适合被男人上啊..."本想继续讥讽下去的慎二说不出话，柔嫩的大腿内侧分布更为紧密的吻痕，夹杂着些许的淤青，粉嫩略微红肿的穴口由于接触到空气而微微收缩着，他咽了口口水，手指粗鲁地开拓着密穴。

吉尔伽美什一瞬间睁开猩红色的眼睛，怒气上涌，"杂种，别以为本王容忍就可以肆意妄为，滚！"

"哈啊，你说什么—"此刻这种局面间桐慎二完全无所顾忌，狠狠咬了一口他的肩膀，揪住他的头发。

"有什么了不起的！看你现在这副样子，还搞不清楚吗你这家伙？"

吉尔伽美什被怒火燃烧的眼神骤然冰冷，慎二心底颤了一下，这家伙积威甚重，即便是这种状态他也忍不住心里发悚。

"你、你最好乖乖的取悦本少爷—呜啊！"腹部的猛然一击让他当即弯下腰大叫起来，被吉尔伽美什冷不丁地揣了一脚的慎二瞬间被怒火烧的失去理智，他没想到，吉尔伽美什还有力气反抗。

"你这混蛋，我要让你知道，本少爷的厉害！"

只配匍匐在地的疯狗而已。

吉尔伽美什想着，屈膝顶住他胡乱扑上来的身子，抬手拉住他那头弯曲的头发压着他的脑袋狠狠往地上一磕。

"啊啊啊！"间桐慎二惨叫着抱着一瞬间晕眩的脑袋身子曲成丑陋的虾米形状。

吉尔伽美什勉强撑着虚软的身子从地上爬起来却刚退了两步就再次跌下去。胸口起伏着，脸上身上罩了一层冷汗，内部莫名的蚕食感使他一用力眼前便一阵阵发黑。

该死！这具身体实在是糟糕透了！

"混蛋！混蛋！吉尔伽美什！你这家伙！"

慎二已经从地上半爬起来恶狠狠的瞪着他，额头被磕得一片青紫，然而裤裆里撑起的小帐篷却不见软下去。他手脚并用的爬到吉尔伽美什身前，扣着那不自主颤巍巍的脚踝，一面将他的双腿拉倒最开一面咬牙切齿念叨着："凭什么给卫宫上，在本少爷面前装烈…"

后面他还说了什么，吉尔伽美什已经没法听清楚了。

头脑一阵嗡鸣伴随着视线都开始模糊不清。直到牙齿嵌入腿间柔软皮肤，引起的刺痛沿着腰际瞬间攀上太阳穴，稍稍恢复了点意识，吉尔伽美什闷哼一声抬起手想推开间桐慎二，手肘刚离开地板上身便失去了支撑倒下去…

所以。在卫宫士郎回来发现门板被破坏赶紧冲进去的时候，第一眼看到的不是倒在地上的言峰绮礼，而是穿着浴袍仰躺在地上双腿被迫大开的吉尔伽美什。而慎二则像条发了情的公狗一样趴在他腿间又咬又吸，斑斑齿痕中涓涓溢着血丝。

吉尔伽美什痛苦地闷哼，双手无力地推搡着身上施暴的人。

畜生！这个畜生！

卫宫士郎瞬间血冲过头顶，眼眶发红，扔开手里的购物袋冲了过去。正沉浸在施虐欲望中的慎二冷不丁被揪起后领，还没等他回过头，猛烈的肘击将他的脸揍向一边，整个人都从吉尔伽美什身上飞了出去。

"呜啊！"狼狈地蜷缩在地上，慎二没料到卫宫这家伙这么快回来，还对他下这么重的手！

"卫、卫宫...你居然敢…"

卫宫士郎牙齿咬得咯吱作响，捏得死紧的拳头再次挥向慎二，"你这个畜生！你对吉尔做了什么？！"

那拳头丝毫没有犹豫，真是把他往死里打的架势。间桐慎二从没见过卫宫发这么大火，一时间有些不知所措，依然硬撑着脾气大喊大叫，"你居然敢打本少爷！"

疼得要死！慎二捂着似乎在流血其实并没有的左脸提防着卫宫士郎，后者显然已经平静了许多，却依旧怒意满满，猝一脚跺在慎二腹部将他踹出一米开外半跪下。看着慎二跪在那里剧烈的咳了一阵，士郎这才陡然清醒过来自己竟然下了如此重手，毕竟慎二还算他的朋友…..一时间有些窘迫，却也并不懊恼，因为这家伙竟然敢对吉尔伽美什做这种事情。

他不再管一面咳嗽一面吼叫的慎二，径自蹲到吉尔伽美什身边，拉好他的浴袍将那白皙的身子紧紧抱住，手掌安抚着他因愤怒与虚脱轻轻颤抖的肩膀。

"没事了、没事了吉尔，放心吧。"士郎轻声安慰着怀里的人，哪怕他知道心高气傲的吉尔伽美什未必喜欢这种做法，但是，只要想到刚才的那一幕他就气血上涌。如果他没有把吉尔伽美什一个人放在家里就不会出这种事了，要是他再来晚一步…

—TBC—

BY 真酱 玄酱 苍酱


End file.
